


No More Interruptions

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: It's sort of one of those 5 Times 1 Time Not things based upon a Tumblr fic request where Forth and Beam's sexy times are interrupted 5 times but one time they are not.
Relationships: ForthBeam - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	1. First Time

Forth slammed Beam against the wall. Brief pain courses through his shoulders, but he ignored it. He was now dead set on biting Forth’s lips into a kiss. It seems like ages since they’ve done this. Maybe two weeks wasn’t long, but it felt like a century to Beam. Somehow the two of them became so busy between studies, holidays with families and suddenly there was no time for each other. This was much needed. Beam did as he wanted. He didn’t let Forth get away from him as he bit hard on his bottom lip. Forth groaned into the kiss, because it sent shivers down his spine, but sometimes it did hurt like hell. Beam was about to lift Forth’s shirt over his head when his bedroom door flung open. 

“You didn’t lock the door?!” Forth exclaimed. Kit stood there trying to look anywhere else but their faces. “Also,” Forth turned on Kit, “it’s common courtesy for friends to- I don’t know send a text first. Call. Plan ahead. Or fucking knock!” 

Ming gently pushed the door open to peek his head inside, “You could put a sock on the door.” 

“Oh, don’t you start,” Forth lunged at him. Ming closed the door before he could reach him. 

“What is so important anyway?” Beam asked Kit. 

“Pha wants us to go to lunch. Just the three of us. Ming hangs with Yo and Forth well..”

“Forth gets to play with himself while imagining what could’ve been just minutes ago,” he supplied the answer for Kit. Ming’s laughter could be heard through the door. 

“I told you this would happen!” Ming yells. Kit rolled his eyes. 

“Are you going to stand up your boyfriend?” Forth whines and tugs on Beam’s arm. 

“Honestly, yeah.” Beam really didn’t want to but he also hated being grilled by Drill Sergeant Pha. He grabbed his things and started to follow Kit. When Kit was out, Forth pushed the door shut. Beam turned around to face him. He smiled. Forth placed a goodbye kiss to his lips. “Also, I am not joking about jerking myself. So have fun imagining that at lunch.” Beam smirked and left. 


	2. Second Time

A couple of days later, Beam felt himself getting handsy. He couldn’t stop caressing Forth’s thigh under the canteen table. He couldn’t stop holding his hand, but while on their way to the bedroom  _ everyone _ stopped them 

“Forth! Hey! So everything is all set for the Engineer’s ceremony?” Beam squeezes his hand harder. 

“Yeah, it’s all set. Make sure you’re there.“

“You bet!” Beam had to admit it was amazing to see the respect Forth was given. It was because he managed to be the type of head hazer who didn’t want you to fear him. He wanted you to understand that cliche; you give respect and you’ll get respect. These days some juniors failed to understand that concept with their rebellious attitudes and whatnot. Forth seemed to have the ability to stamp that away. Beam found himself admiring that and then found himself wanted to admire that while Forth was naked. 

They continued walking when another person stopped Forth. “Hey, Forth, we were wondering if you could help us out? We need help to study for this maths test. It’s driving us crazy.” A polite Junior asked the head hazer. Forth clocked Beam’s defeated look. Forth wished he could say I’m busy without it looking like he was going to drag his boyfriend to the bedroom to fuck him, but Beam was making that entirely impossible. He smiled and unhooked Beam’s hand from his arm. “Where we studying?” He walked away with the young woman, but Beam grabbed his hand. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To help,” Forth told him. The young lady turned her head away, pretending that a tree fascinated her. Forth took that as a go-ahead and pressed a kiss to Beam’s lips. “Soon,” he murmured. Forth let him go and Beam needed it to be soon. They already spent two weeks apart and it was  _ time _ . 


	3. Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so short...but Beam falling asleep like this is so fluffy?

Beam dimmed the lights that sort of cheesy way with a see-through cloth. He was preparing for Forth to come back from the Engineering ceremony. In fact, he’d probably forgo dinner and just jump him the second he opens the door. Suddenly his phone rang. 

“Beam, baby,” Forth started when he answered. “I’m going to be really late.” 

“How late?” 

“Like until after 10pm late.” 

“I can stay up.” They hung up and a now grumpy Beam pulled up a chair to the table to eat the dinner he planned on skipping. 

Three hours later, Forth opens the bedroom door. Snores came from the bed so that told him his boyfriend didn’t make it. Forth set his bag aside and then stripped down to his boxers. He gently slid into the other side of the bed. Beam didn’t budge. Forth huffed but gave his boyfriend a sweet forehead kiss. 


	4. Fourth Time

From behind Forth worked at the buttons on Beam’s shirt. He pulled the shirt just over his shoulders and pressed kisses to his back. Beam leaned into him a hand caressing up his neck, as usual, fingers threaded into his boyfriend's perfect dark hair. Suddenly, Beam’s phone rang. 

“Don’t you dare.” Forth growled into his ear, yanking him back by the shirt. Beam squirmed around to face him, his phone rang again. He latched arms around Forth’s neck, Forth rubbed hands down the length of his arm. Beam smiled. His phone kept ringing and he knew there was no chance he could ignore that. It was his  _ mother’s _ ringtone. Forth sensed they were about to lose the moment. 

“Fine, fine. Answer it.” Beam grabbed his phone from the desk. Forth followed closely behind hands gripping his waist. 

“Mom,” Beam answered. Forth kisses his neck. “Oh, I am sorry I’m so late. Do you still want me to come? Yes, I se-e,” Beam stuttered a bit. He took a deep breath because a hand was finding its way down his pants. “I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and faced Forth again as he also tore the hand out of his pants. Hungry eyes were staring back at him and Beam so desperately wanted to jump him, but he had to go help his mother find a birthday gift for his grandmother. He was already late having forgotten he and his mother planned this a couple of days ago. 

“You have to leave?” Forth caught on. “Damn it, I’m going to kidnap you if I can’t get my hands on you soon.”

“Do it,” Beam dares him. He starts buttoning back up his shirt, thankful the hand down his pants didn’t escalate things too much. He buttoned and zipped up his pants too. Forth hung on him all the way to the door. They locked lips before Beam could open it. Mid-way Forth gently pushed him against the door and Beam reached for the knob, pulling away from the kiss so he could open it. He was about to make an escape when Forth grabbed his elbow and said, “One more.” 

Beam gave him another kiss then as agonizing as it was to do he finally tore himself away. As he walked to his car he wondered when they’d ever finish this. 


	5. Fifth Time & That 1 Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, the climax!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context from my brain: 3 days after Grandma’s bday party and also this is the Fifth time interrupted combined with when they weren't. I kept running out of ways to interrupt them and (tbh) I wanted to get the pony show on the road!

“Get on or I’m going strap you to this thing. And don’t think I didn’t bring a rope.” Forth patted the backpack on the motorcycle. Beam reluctantly accepted a helmet on his head. He still hated riding this thing. As always the only perk was how tightly he got to embrace his boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered if it was too tightly, but Forth never complained. Beam had no clue where their destination was but within logical reason, he’d follow Forth anywhere. 

Forth parked the motorcycle in a garage. Attached to it was a hotel. Forth undid Beam’s helmet and took it off. He fluffed out his hair and Beam smiled at him. He couldn’t resist. Beam gave him a small kiss on the lips. Forth closed his eyes, stumbling forward a little. The motorcycle caught Beam as Forth grabbed his face and kissed him harder. Minutes later, he slowed down and composed himself. If Forth didn’t find any self-control then he might’ve screwed his boyfriend silly right there on the motorcycle. 

“What are we doing here?” Beam asked as Forth took his hand. They headed towards the hotel lobby. 

“I told you I was going to kidnap you. This is all I could think of. Booked a suite for the weekend and you’re all mine.” 

“What are we on the honeymoon?”

“It’s certainly the honeymoon period of our relationship because I can’t keep my hands off you,” Forth bumped him as they made it to the front desk. Beam squeezes his hand. 

—-

Once in the bedroom, clothes flew in every direction. Naked and attached by the lips they hit the top of the covers. Forth welcomed being straddled by his boyfriend. A feeling of content and relief washed over him. _Finally._ Then suddenly it stopped. Beam’s lips were gone and Forth felt his arms being pinned to the bed. His face displayed surprise, but his eyes glinted a little fear in anticipation of what’s going to happen next. 

“You said something about rope earlier.” Forth burst into laughter. 

“Did I sound that serious? I was bluffing.” He noted the dismay in his boyfriend’s body. _ What? Really? Well, he did have the next best thing...after all, he was planning a “kidnapping.” _

“What if I told you there are fuzzy handcuffs in the backpack?” Beam jumped off him so quickly and retrieved the bag that had been thrown into the living room space of the suite. He came and stood at the edge of the bed swinging the [surprisingly] pink handcuffs on a finger. Forth licked his lips suddenly realizing this kidnapping thing was turning on its head. The position he wanted Beam was the one he was now stuck in. Forth said nothing. He scooted himself up the headboard and willingly put his wrists above his head, daring Beam to latch the cuffs on him. His boyfriend obliged by climbing the bed, licking his lips into a kiss and tightening the handcuffs on him. Forth heard the click and snickered. 

“When did you get so brave?” he whispered so softly. Beam didn’t answer. He settled into Forth’s lap feeling just how this night was going to finish. It was his turn to snicker when Forth attempted to use his hands to kiss him. He watched Forth’s face glow with utter defeat when he remembered he was handcuffed. “Shut up!” Forth chided him. Again, Beam didn’t answer. He hovered lips down Forth’s chest, barely touching it. He didn’t make contact until a tongue slid over the tip of Forth’s dick. Forth sucked in a breath, head falling against an arm. Beam took all of him into his mouth just then while one hand rubbed up against his chest, fingers fumbling against Forth’s lips. He gladly took them into his watering mouth. Beam moved up and down and for the first time Forth recognized just how good Beam was at this. Too_ good for someone who apparently had little experience in sleeping with men. _Forth was always suspicious, but he also loved the idea that he’d be Beam’s first and last. His serious thoughts were chased away when fingers were put into his mouth again. He bit them. Beam didn’t react. He kept working his mouth around Forth’s dick, trying to get him harder with each passing second. Beam took back his fingers and lowered that hand to massage over Forth’s balls. This made him arch upward a little. Beam paused a moment to look up. Forth couldn’t use his hands so he had to speak. 

“Come here.” Beam glided up. They hungrily stared at each other for a moment then Beam smashed his wet lips against Forth’s. “Release my hands,” Forth growled at him mid-kiss. Beam contemplated. _Having him trapped felt nice, but then again_...Forth kissed his chest as he worked to undo the handcuffs. Forth shook them off to the floor and then in a frenzy hands hit Beam’s back and lips connected along his jaw. Beam felt himself get harder. _Yeah, this was better_. Forth grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back. 

“You ready?” With his other hand, Forth raked fingers over Beam’s bottom lips. Beam’s hand grabbed Forth's and then a stupidly, glorious wet mouth took the fingers wholly. When he was released Forth lifted Beam a little bit, two wet fingers circled him and then pressed into him. Beam let out a groan. After Beam tangled their tongues some more, Forth sucked those fingers again then resumed pressing into him. He then reached for his dick and attempted to push in but there was resistance. Beam laid his head onto Forth’s shoulder. “There was lube in the backpack too,” Forth gave him a little reassuring kiss on the cheek. “I could continue fucking you, but seeing as how you came away with a limp the first time, I figure we'd better prepare for the next several times.” Beam stuck his tongue out at him. Forth smacked his ass as he jumped off the bed to retrieve the backpack again.

He tossed the bottle to Forth and then reset their position. Forth lubed himself and then two fingers. He pressed into Beam again, feeling a little more give then Beam. He attempted again and this time Beam slid onto him with ease. He didn’t even care if he never orgasmed tonight, Beam was perfectly content doing this for the rest of the night until Forth was the one who climaxed. He was just hoping he could succeed in convincing Forth to let him do all the work. So far, he had the upper hand as he gripped shoulders, and hands gripped his back. One hand fell into Forth’s hair, pulling at it. Forth jerked his own head up to catch wet lips against his. They kissed harder the faster Beam bounced. Then he felt Forth trying to move so that he could thrust upward. Beam pulled his hair harder and bit his lip. This distracted him a moment. 

“Oi! I love the biting but damn why do you always do it so hard? Next time I imagine I’ll be bleeding.” Forth licked the corner of his lips surprised there wasn’t any blood now. 

“Don't move.” Beam ground into him as he re-connected their lips. There’s little chance Forth would listen so he’d have to probably chide him again, but for now, he had him where he wanted him. _He'd ride his boyfriend all night like he were a mechanical bull. _

\--- 

The next morning Beam admired a sleeping Forth. He woke first, found a hotel bathrobe and brewed coffee. Breakfast should be on its way up. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved some hair from Forth’s forehead. This made him stir awake. He stretched, murmuring, “Oh, good morning.” Beam smiled as a sleepy hand reached for his cheek. He leaned into the touch and kissed his palm. Forth’s hand then fell to the belt of the robe. Beam eyed him as if to say, “really?” He quickly placed his coffee cup on the side table. Forth undid the robe and Beam squirmed back under the covers to straddle him. Hands rubbed up and down his thighs as Forth bit his lip. “This is a very good morning. The best,” he smirked. Forth latched their fingers together and Beam pinned arms into the bed again, leaning down to catch lips when there was a knock on the hotel door. 

“Room service!” 

“Fuck that shit!” Forth growled and caught lips anyway. He wouldn’t let the universe's games control them._ No more interruptions. _

Minutes later, Beam escaped and firmly tied the robe back. “Hopefully they left breakfast at the door. Surprised they didn't come in though because we never did put a “do not disturb” sign out.” Forth rolled his eyes. Food was the last thing on his mind right now. This entire weekend he planned on eating something else. After the special treatment he received last night, Forth desperately wanted to return the favor. His mind changed when a delicious smell filled his nostrils. He found another robe and joined Beam at the little dining table. 

“Wow, okay so maybe I’m hungry.” He draped arms over Beam’s shoulders. 

“Then eat,” Beam gestured to the plate he set out. 

“Give me another kiss first,” Forth pleaded. Beam set his fork down and latched arms around Forth’s waist. His boyfriend fell into his lap as he leaned down to kiss him. _Maybe Forth would get to eat that something else like he wanted in the first place. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell does this end? Okay, it ends but it doesn’t end at this cute little hotel breakfast. If I don't stop it’ll just be countless rounds of exhausting, pleasurable, probably kinky sex with exerts of passionate lovemaking. So let’s just pump the brakes here, okay?


End file.
